


Meat Lover's Pizza

by JubilantSloth



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pizza Delivery Porn, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JubilantSloth/pseuds/JubilantSloth
Summary: Yixing is laying in his sofa watching nothing but cooking shows. This is not how he wanted to spend his Saturday night. Watching cooking shows at 9pm. He decides to order some pizza, little did he know that the boy delivering his pizza is his doppelganger, now Yixing doesn't know what he wants to eat first.





	Meat Lover's Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> This is it.  
> I wrote a smutty fic for my girlfriend from the simple idea of Yixing's doppelganger being a pizza delivery boy. Now I share it with you.  
> Read at your own risk

Yixing is laying in his sofa watching nothing but cooking shows. This is not how he wanted to spend his Saturday night. Watching cooking shows at 9pm. He made plans with friends but in the end, Yixing is lying on his stomach watching the TV chef cut up carrots for a beef stew. His stomach rumbles and despite the marathon of cooking shows, he isn’t in the mood to cook. He stands up, a little too fast which leads him to being disoriented. He covers his face and grumbles. Yixing walks to the kitchen while ruffling his black hair which is pretty greasy. He makes a mental note to shower tonight. He opens his refrigerator and lo’ and behold: a packet of cheese slices, milk, yogurt that’s on the borderline of expiration, an empty carton of eggs, leftovers that have been left over for far too long, a packet of tortillas from that night he wanted to try Mexican food, (ended up spending the next day in the toilet) butter, a bottle of ketchup and mustard, and finally a jalapeno that was also from that said night. Yixing makes another note to go grocery shopping. He checks the pantry, nothing but cereals, pastas, snacks, and breads. He doesn’t want to go out either. Yixing sighs and and stands near the counter. His looks around thinking, and eventually his eyes land on the series of papers that have been pinned to his fridge by magnets in the shape of a sheep. He reads the words, “Ming’s Pizza, ready to order, fast to deliver, hot to eat.” Yixing lifts the magnet from the pamphlet and reads the menu, his stomach rumbling on the words, “Meat Lover’s Pizza.”

Yixing calls the pizzeria, restating his order over and over in his head to prevent any mistake. An employee picks up the phone after four rings.

“Hello this Ming’s Pizza how may I help you?” A girl answers.

“Hi, can I make an order for delivery?” Yixing asks.

After the entire ordeal, the girl says his pizza will arrive in thirty to forty-five minutes. “Fast my ass.” Yixing mutters. He realizes he didn’t ask her how much the total was and he sighs loudly. He’ll just hand the delivery person a twenty dollar bill. He decides he can take a quick shower in the meantime. Of course, that includes ten minutes of standing in hot water thinking about life and what he should buy for groceries. Fifteen minutes later, Yixing is towel drying his hair as he looks in his drawers for underwear. Suddenly his doorbell rings. He wraps his towel around his waist and heads to the door, grabbing his twenty. When he opens the door he notices two things.

One, it’s pouring outside. Two, the delivery person is a hot looking, blonde bleached hair, tall scrawny dude. Yixing can feel his cheeks reddened, and he suddenly realizes he’s half-naked. Oh well, Yixing knows he has a great body. He fixes his posture to best emphasize his muscles.

“It’s $11.07.” The young man in front of Yixing deadpans. It looks as if the delivery man is trying his hardest to not look anywhere else but Yixing’s head. Yixing squints his eyes to read his name tag. Jiashuai. His clothes are getting wetter by the second and Yixing snaps out from his sexual fantasies.

“Um, I have change inside, why don’t you step in for a while. I’ll be quick don’t worry.” Yixing says, he backs up to give space for Jiashuai to enter. The delivery man looks at Yixing with a suspicious look.

“I don’t bite.” Yixing reassures, flashing the young man with his well-known smile and dimple combo that is sure to make any person weak. But Jiashuai stays still, his cheeks reddening. And Yixing doesn’t know if they were already red from the cold or his smile caused that. He’ll believe the ladder. “Alright suit yourself.” Yixing almost pouts.

As if the Gods were trying to be in favor of Yixing, a hideous sound of thunder rips into the air, and without hesitance, Jiashuai enters. Yixing tries to hide his smile.

“You can put the pizza at the dining table, it’s just up ahead. I’ll give you the change momentarily.” Yixing says. He gives a good look at Jiashuai now that he's in the light. Yixing raises both eyebrows in shock. Jiashuai is practically his doppelganger. “You look… just like me.” Yixing comments. 

Jiashuai looks at Yixing with wide eyes as he also takes in the man’s features. Similar soft features, two dimples, chocolate eyes, thick bottom lip, and- Jiashuai stops himself from staring at the man in front him any longer. “What a coincidence.” He says. 

“Cute" Yixing smiles as he walks past the delivery boy and off to his room. 

Jiashuai makes sure not to look at the man as he walks away despite his temptations. He just stands there, He’s not sure if he wants to move. He knows the man is extremely hot but he also knows he’s being toyed with, and Jiashuai would hate to confess that he likes the tease, but he can’t just trust this dude, he’s half naked for crying out loud! What is this? The intro to a shitty porno? He sighs and wonders how he got himself into this confused erotic mess. 

Yixing is fervently looking on top of his drawers to find any loose change. Frustrated, he pulls out a drawer and there, standing in corner of the rectangular box, is his purple piggy bank. Yixing smiles in relief and reaches to it, then his eyes land on something else. Of course, he would put his precious change next to his lube and condoms. Yixing’s blood runs south as he’s reminded there’s a delicious box of pizza being held by a delicious looking man. He can’t stall any longer, either he gives the man the money, or he tries to woo the man into his bed, like some shitty porno. He looks up at the ceiling and sighs out loud. He grabs his piggy bank and one condom and marches back to the living room.

Jiashuai can’t help but smile at the (incredibly gorgeous) half-naked man as he's walking back holding a purple piggy bank. The man walks past Jiashuai with a wink and stops near a table where he flips the piggy bank over and begins to pop open the tab that’s underneath. Once accomplished, the man digs around and pulls out two pennies and a nickel. He holds the coins between his index and thumb, he’s smiling widely at Jiashuai now. Jiashuai doesn’t want to admit but the man’s smile is causing his pulse to race, he hopes he’s not blushing in front of the naked man. The man’s smile fades when he realizes Jiashuai is still holding the pizza box. 

“Why haven’t you put the pizza down?” Yixing pouts. 

“I uh wasn’t sure what table you were talking about.” Jiashuai lies. There’s only one dining table in the entire house, and it’s less than two meters away. 

Yixing laughs and he points to the table next to him. “Right here silly.” 

Jiashuai also doesn’t want to admit that the man’s laugh is causing him butterflies. How can this man have a body like that but a personality that’s completely opposite?! He pulls out the box of pizza from the delivery bag. He turns to face the half-naked man. “Y-You should probably put some clothes on.” Jiashuai says. 

A flood of witty replies rushes into Yixing’s brain. He smiles a little too widely at the responses he’s thinking. He shakes his head and holds out his hands to give Jiashuai the change.

“Why? Am I too distracting?” Yixing smirks, raising an eyebrow at Jiashuai. The younger man immediately blushes and looks away. 

Jiashuai opens his hand to accept the change. 

Yixing has planned this from the moment he noticed the lube and condoms in his drawer, and considering from how many times Jiashuai has blushed and looked a little too long at Yixing’s body, he should be in the ballpark. Yixing accumulates his years of crappy theater acting from high school and channels it into this one moment, he purposely drops the two pennies and nickels from his hand and watches it free fall on to the carpet. 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Yixing says, his voice a pitch higher than normal. He quickly bends down to swipe the coins up and then stands up, makes sure the only thing he left on the ground was his towel. He’s standing proudly now, fully naked and half hard. He’s still smirking at Jiashuai, whose face is the color of a deep shade of red. 

Jiashuai actually chokes back a moan, he uses his open hand to quickly cover his mouth. He hates that he can’t stop looking at the fully nude man in front of him, not only did Jiashuai find his broad chest and slight abs attracting, but the man has athletic thighs and just between those limbs is an impressively sized dick. Which looks to be half hard Jiashuai notes. He covers his face in embarrassment as he feels his own blood run south. 

“I would cover up,” Yixing continues, “but we’re both men right? Unless you feel uncomfortable that is.” He raises an eyebrow at the young man in front of him. He smirks when he sees Jiashuai looking at his body far too many times. 

“S-Stop looking at me like that!” Jiashuai stutters. He knows he should be more freaked out than turned on. Why is his body betraying him! 

“Like what?” Yixing asks with a curve to his voice. He saunters forward to Jiashuai. The young man is practically covering his red face with his hands. Yixing places his hands on top of Jiashuai’s. He slowly pulls the young man’s hands away from his blushing face. Yixing can’t help but find this man adorable. “Looking at you like what, Jiashuai?” Yixing drops his tone as he pronounces his name. He’s staring the man with bedroom eyes. 

Jiashuai’s stomach drops. He’s feeling too many emotions at once. “L-Like you want me or something!” He stutters more. Every fiber on his body is telling him to touch but his mind is telling him don’t touch him you don’t even know him. 

Yixing lowers down to Jiashuai’s ear. He’s smiling wickedly now. “Oh, Jiashuai, but I do want you.” He says with his voice dripping with desire. 

Jiashuai moans but covers his mouth again. He’s practically cornered now. 

“Come on, I’ve seen you stare at my body, I’ve seen you blush when I look at you.” Yixing grins. “If you want me to stop Jiashuai, just tell me.” Yixing assures the young man.

Jiashuai quickly thinks about the pros and cons. Pro, he’ll have sex with a hot man. Con, he loses his summer job. He takes a good look at the older man in front of him, his mind is made. He straightens his back and returns the same desirable look. “I just want you to tell me the name I'm supposed to moan out.” 

Yixing groans and lunges forward to connect his lips with Jiashuai’s. “It’s Yixing.” He says between kisses. He gives Jiashuai one last kiss before he slips his hands underneath his shirt. He slides it up to reveal Jiashuai’s lithe body. Yixing stops midway of taking off the man’s shirt. 

“Wait. How old are you?” Yixing asks with a head tilt.

“Are you really asking me right now after you kissed me?” 

“I don't want to be fucking a seventeen-year-old.”

“I’m nineteen.” Jiaushuai deadpans. 

“Let me see your driver's license.” Yixing demands. 

Jiashuai rolls his eyes with a sigh and takes out his wallet from his back pocket. If it weren’t for how sexy Yixing sounded like when he was in control Jiashuai would’ve lost his hard-on by now. He shows the older man his license. Yixing takes it from his hand and examines it a little longer than necessary. 

“You need your reading glasses, old man or what?” Jiashuai teases. 

“For your instance, I’m twenty-four.” Yixing says as he leans forward to kiss the younger man deeply. He slides the wallet back into the back pocket of Jiashuai’s pants, he also makes sure to squeeze his ass. “And it looks like your old enough to ride this” Yixing gestures to his half hard dick with a raised eyebrow. 

“If it weren’t for how extremely hot you look right now I would be walking out the door for how fucking cheesy that was.” Jiashuai groans. 

“I liked it better when you were acting like a schoolgirl having their first major crush.” Yixing retorts. He grabs Jiashuai’s thin wrist and drags him to his bedroom. 

“Part of me knew this was going to be like a shitty porno starring me, the pizza delivery guy.” Jiashuai confesses as Yixing pulls him down the hallway.

“Can you blame me? As soon as I saw your face I just wanted nothing more than to devour you.” Yixing smirks. He turns around and kisses Jiashuai again. He licks his jawline and pulls him inside the room by his waistband. Yixing sits on his bed and positions Jiashuai between his legs. He slides his shirt higher and higher while he leaves a trail of kisses. 

“Not going to lie, I thought you were the rough type.” Jiashuai announces. 

Yixing stays still for a moment, he sighs loudly as he rips the young man’s shirt off from his torso. “Can’t I just admire your body first!” He complains. He stands up and pushes the blonde boy back on to his bed. He unfastens Jiashuai’s belt and slides down his pants until it reaches his lower thighs. Yixing notices the tent in Jiashuai’s boxers. He look outlines the erection his two fingers. The younger man lifts his hips in response. “Cute.” Yixing smirks.

“S-Stop calling me cute." Jiashuai stutters. 

Yixing laughs darkly. “But when I touch you like this,” Yixing palms the blonde’s erection, causing him to gasp. “you react so easily, so cute, and look, you're blushing like a schoolgirl again.” He grins wickedly down at Jiashuai. “You're not a virgin are you?”

“Y-You’re asking me this now?!” Jiashuai almost moans mid sentence as Yixing tightens his grip on his erection. 

“Well you're acting like one.”

“Fuck you, I’m not a virgin.” Jiashuai retorts.

Yixing rolls his eyes and takes off Jiashuai’s shoes and socks before removing the rest of his pants. He stares at Jiashuai laying in his bed wearing only boxers. “Lay on your stomach.” Yixing orders. Jiashuai slowly flips over, his ass facing Yixing. 

“What are you going to do?” The blonde asks.

“When’s the last time you showered?” Yixing asks, ignoring the blonde’s question.

“Right before I went to work which was like two hours ago.” Jiashuai replies.

“Perfect!” Yixing claps his hands and slides the blonde’s boxers down, exposing his soft cheeks to the air. Yixing slides a finger down the crack.

“Wait! Wait!” Jiashuai cries, “I’ve never bottomed before!” 

Yixing removes his hand and looks at the blonde boy with a raised eyebrow. “This is your first time?”

“A-And first time with a guy.” 

“Wait-" Yixing backs up. 

Jiashuai kicks off his boxers and springs up from the bed. “No, wait I’m not straight!” Jiashuai explains, “I mean I’ve been with girls but I always knew I liked guys?” He twiddles his thumbs and he looks down. “When I saw you, I-I” 

“You wanted me.” Yixing finishes for him. 

“Yeah? No yeah! You were just everything I wanted in a guy. The moment I saw your body I just wanted to s-suck your dick to be honest.” Jiashuai finishes, he’s looking down at his hands, face still red.

Yixing puts a hand on his shoulder and laughs. He feels warm from Jiashuai’s confession. “So… technically, you are a virgin.” Yixing tilts his head with a smile. “ But,I’m honored to be your first male fuck. Don’t worry, I'll go easy on you okay? Promise.” He cups Jiashuai’s cheek and kisses his forehead. “But did you just say you wanted to suck my dick? Because I think we both want the same thing.” 

Jiashuai laughs and sinks down to his knees. He wraps his hands around Yixing's cock. It's gotten soft now, but Jiashuai’s determined to make it erect.

He wraps a hand around the base of Yixing’s cock and places his other hand right on top. He begins to slowly twist his hands, Jiashuai lowers his mouth to the head of Yixing’s cock and gives kittenish licks. Yixing inhales loudly.  
Jiashuai can’t help but feel some burst of pride, he begins to suck the head of Yixing’s cock, which is now stiffening. He twists his hands faster now and Jiashuai hollows his cheeks as his sucks farther. 

Yixing runs his hand through Jiashuai's blonde hair. “Yeah, that's it baby.” He mumbles. He lightly pushes Jiashuai’s head further down his cock. Yixing throws his head back as he feels Jiashuai run his tongue down his length. Yixing looks down at the younger man. Jiashuai flashes his eyes up at Yixing and he hollows his cheeks once more. A light moan escapes from Yixing. 

Pride stirs in Jiashuai’s stomach. He thumbs the head of Yixing’s fully erect cock, mixing his saliva with the precum. He licks the underside, collecting any running precum. Jiashuai sits back as he continues to move his wrapped hands. He just wants to moan at the sight, how it stands tall, wet from his saliva, how pretty the head looks, how it pulses under Jiashuai’s own hands. He goes back to sucking Yixing’s cock, however, Jiashuai wants to taste more. He tries to go deeper. He cups Yixing’s balls as he picks up a pace. Wrapping his hands at the base and angling his bobbing head. Jiashuai doesn't want to stop, he wants to keep giving. 

“Easy there baby.” Yixing murmurs. He continues to card his hands through Jiashuai's hair. Yixing's toes curl as he feels Jiashuai's teeth against his cock. He moans lowly. 

Jiashuai continues, he wants to keep going but he feels hands on his shoulders. He looks up and sees Yixing’s soft face. Yixing pushes him off slowly. 

Jiashuai is leaning back, hands on his knees as he’s breathing deeply. He looks up at Yixing confused.

“W-what’s wrong?” Jiashusi asks, his bright red bottom lip jutting out. 

“It’s your turn, baby.” Yixing smiles. He ruffles the blonde’s hair as he leans down to kiss him deeply. He lightly bites his thick bottom lip. “Come on, let's get you up.” Yixing grabs Jiashuai's forearm and helps him stand. He directions the younger man back on the bed. “Let me prep you okay?” Yixing opens his drawer and takes out the lube. When he turns back to Jiashuai he notices that the younger man is blushing now. 

“It’ll be okay, I’ll makes sure you’re absolutely comfortable.” Yixing grins softly. Jiashuai nods and slowly turns his body over just like before. 

Yixing opens the cap and pours a liberal amount on his hand. He rubs the lube between his hands to warm it. He slides his lubed hands across Jiashuai’s ass. He hears Jiashuai deeply inhale. Yixing spreads his cheeks apart and looks at Jiashuai's pink hole. 

“You have such a cute hole!” Yixing coos.

“S-Stop you weirdo.” Jiashuai blushes hard. 

Yixing runs his lubed fingers down Jiashuai’s crack. The younger man jolts at the sensation. Yixing reassures the blonde boy. But without warning, Yixing plunges his tongue on Jiashuai’s asshole. The younger man gasps first before it turns into a loud moan. Yixing copies Jiashuai’s sloppy yet sensual licks. He slides his tongue over the rim repeatedly. Yixing sucks and tongue fucks the hole without ever faltering.

Jiashuai grips the bed sheets. He’s moaning more than he needs to. “S-So good.” He cries. 

Yixing smirks and sucks Jiashuai’s hole. “You like that baby?” Yixing teases.

“Y-Yes!” Jiashuai exclaims. 

Yixing goes back to licking his rim, making sure to leave pool of saliva. He leans back and pours more lube over his fingers and down Jiashuai’s crack.

“Time for the painful part.” Yixing sighs. “No matter how I do this, you'll feel discomfort, but trust me it'll turn to pleasure. Understand?”

“Yes. I just want you inside of me, I don't care.” Jiashaui confesses. 

Yixing groans at that. “Turn your body towards me, I want to look at you as I do this, to see your reaction.” 

Jiashuai gives a small “okay" and turns over, he slides part of his ass off the bed. He places some pillows behind his back and looks at Yixing when he’s fully comfortable. He nods when he’s ready. 

Yixing slowly inserts his index finger. He stops whenever he sees Jiashuai twist his face in discomfort. He kisses his inner thighs to coax Jiashuai into relaxation. He makes sure to take a short pause at every indent until Jiashuai relaxes. 

“One finger down! Look at that.” Yixing smiles widely. Jiashuai looks up at him, he’s all sweaty but he manages a weak grin. “That’s my baby.” Yixing kisses his stomach. 

“Three more to go.” Yixing kisses the head of Jiashuai's cock 

“T-Three more?!” Jiashuai exclaims.

“I want to make sure you're fully ready baby, after two fingers you'll want more trust me.” Yixing reassures younger man as he rubs his thigh with his free hand. He lowers down and slowly inserts the second finger, watching Jiashuai’s stomach dip. 

Sure enough, Jiashuai is moaning by the third finger. Yixing is going slow, he doesn't want Jiashaui to come just yet. 

“More p-please Y-xing.” Jiashuai cries. His head is thrown back and his hands are gripping the blankets. He’s practically fucking himself on to Yixing’s fingers. He wants more, he wants all of Yixing and more. 

Yixing smirks wickedly, he licks Jiashuai’s exposed neck. “You can’t come untouched can you?” He whispers to the younger man’s ear. 

“No-o.” Jiashuai mumbles. 

“Perfect.” Yixing adds a fourth finger and Jiashuai jolts forward. The younger man is moaning loudly now. Yixing loves how wrecked Jiashuai looks just from his fingers. His blonde hair is skewed, his body is shimmering in sweat, his cock is curled on his stomach, his lips red and wet with saliva. God Yixing wants to fuck him until the younger man can't speak anymore. Yixing leans forward toward the younger man and light places his hand on Jiashuai’s throat. He whispers into his ear. 

“I bet it feels good being fingered opened doesn't it baby? You must feel so satisfied having four fingers inside you. Tell me how you feel.” Yixing slides out two fingers and curls the other two inside of Jiashuai

“A-Ah!” Jiaushai moans. “It f-feels so good Yixing, y-you make me feel so g-good.” Jiashuai fucks himself on to Yixing’s fingers. “But I want more, p-please Yixing, please f-fuck me.” 

“Ugh Jiashuai you're so fucking perfect.” Yixing grits through his teeth. He takes out his fingers and Jiashuai whines. He rips open a condom and slides it down his hard cock. Yixing then uncaps the lube and rubs a liberal amount over it. He loves how debauched Jiashuai looks, he rubs the lube over his length. 

Jiashuai, whose head is turned to face Yixing, moans at the sight. Yixing smirks and lowers down to give the younger man another deep kiss, he leaves a trail of bites down his neck and chest. 

“Okay baby, I’ll go slowly.” Yixing lines up the head of his cock to Jiashuai’s entrance and he slowly enters. Sure enough Jiashuai lets out a cry of discomfort. Yixing kisses his forehead and rubs the side of his body. He continues soothing Jiashuai until his head is fully inside, Yixing settles and waits for the younger man to respond. 

“Okay, okay.” Jiashuai breathes. 

Yixing proceeds to push farther. This time he's kissing Jiashuai once more to divert his attention from the pain. He whispers compliments into the younger man’s ear. You're doing well baby, he’d say.

When Yixing is fully settled inside he moans lowly. Jiashuai is breathing deeply, chest rising and falling. 

“This feels so weird.” Jiashuai confesses with a brief laugh. 

Yixing rolls his eyes and smacks Jiashuai’s ass lightly. “Let me know when you’re ready.” He says to the blonde man. Yixing creates a circular motion on Jiashuai’s hip bone with his thumbs. 

“O-Okay. I think you can, you know, f-fuck me.” Jiashuai blushes. 

“God I love the dirty talk.” Yixing teases. He grabs Jiashuai’s hips properly and he begins to slowly thrust. Jiashuai contorts his face into discomfort at first, but after a few shallow thrusts his face dissolves into pleasure. 

“Does it feel weird still?” Yixing laughs lowly. He’s slowly deepening his thrust. 

“Just the opposite really.” Jiashuai breathes out. He wraps his hands around Yixing’s arms. “I’m good now ‘Xing.” 

Yixing can’t help but smile widely at the new nickname. He pulls out almost entirely save for the head, then he rams back in. Jiashuai’s fingernails dig into Yixing’s skin. The blonde man moans loudly. Yixing smirks and continues the same pattern. 

He grips Jiashuai’s hips and he picks up the pace, this time he’s biting Jiashuai’s neck.

Jiashuai moans loudly, he tosses his head back and lets Yixing fuck into him. 

Yixing stops suddenly and Jiashuai whines. The older man plops onto his bed and quickly fixes a bundle of pillows under him. Yixing smacks at his thighs. “Come on boy, here’s a nice seat just for you.” 

Jiashuai looks at Yixing with blown pupils. He crawls onto Yixing’s lap and slides himself down onto his cock. Yixing exhales. Jiashuai places his hands on the lower part of the older man’s stomach. Jiashuai begins to lift himself up and fall back down onto Yixing’s cock. He repeats the pattern over and over. The sound of skin slapping makes Yixing moan. 

“Just like that baby.” Yixing murmurs. He lifts his hips to match the rhythm of Jiashuai’s, whose face is contorted into ecstasy.

“S-So good.” Jiashuai cries. He stops and falls on top of Yixing, his legs are worn out. Yixing smiles and continues rocking his hips. “I want more.” Jiashuai whines into Yixing’s broad chest. 

“Okay baby. Lay on your stomach.” Jiasuahi does what he’s told. Yixing lifts himself off the bed and slides Jiashua’s lower half off the bed so his ass is facing Yixing. “Jiashuai baby give me your hands.” 

Jiashuai tosses his arms back weakly and feels Yixing wrap one hand wround his wrists. With the other hand Yixing inserts his cock back into Jiashaui. 

“Remember when you said I look liked the rough type right?” Yixing questions aloud. “Well you’re right about that.” Yixing quickly snaps his hips. His cock plunges in and out of Jiashuai quickly and dirty. With the other hand Yixing grabs the blonde’s hair and snaps his head back.

Jiashuai moans wantonly. “Yes, yes, yes!” He cries. Jiashuai loves how ruthless Yixing fucks him. He loves feeling desperate. His long term wait for carnal desire with a male is being fulfilled. Jiashuai repeats Yixing’s name over and over like a mantra. 

Yixing growls in return, he lets go of his hair and places his hand on his throat. Yixing doesn’t press on it, he only brings Jiashuai closer to him, skin to skin almost. Yixing buries his cock deep into Jiashuai and gyrates his hips. “Do you feel me baby?” Yixing whispers into Jiashuai’s ear, “Do you feel how deep I am in you? You feel so tight baby.” He almost moans. 

Jiashuai cries and nods his head hastily. Yixing slowly slides out. “How do you feel about breathplay Jiashuai?” He asks seriously. 

“I trust you, ‘Xing.” Jiashuai breathes out, he’s facing the wall in front of him. Yixing’s hand is still around his throat. 

“Do you want to try it though? I need to hear you say it.” Yixing demands. He can feel Jiashuai’s rapid heart beat under his hand. 

“Yes, Yixing. I want to try it.” Jiashuai confirms. 

“Okay.” Yixing begins his normal pace before picking it up again. He’s back to thrusting his hips at an impressive speed. “I’m going to do it now Jiashuai, tap my arm three times if you want me to release.” 

Jiashuai quickly nods and tries to regulate his breathing. 

Yixing’s hand slowly tightens around Jiashuai’s neck. Yixing takes the opportunity to really pound the younger man. Yixing practically growls, the squelching sound of lube and the Jiashuai’s whines make him go crazy. 

Jiashuai on the other hand, feels like he's floating. He feels nothing but arousal. He's practically on cloud nine. Jiashuai feels all warm and fuzzy around, he wants to smile but he remembers he also can't properly breathe. 

Yixing releases his grasp and Jiashuai gasps loudly. Yixing grabs a handful of his hair and brings him closer to his body where Yixing is still fucking into him. 

“Stay with me baby.” Yixing grunts through his teeth, his arms are wrapped around Jiashuai who’s body is laxed. Yixing bites the younger man’s shoulder and he practically wails in response. 

“I wanna cum ‘Xing, I need to cum-" Jishaui sobs. He’s overwhelmed with pleasure. “Please.” 

Yixing shushes him. “Okay baby.” He slows his pace and wraps a hand around Jiashuai’s neglected cock. He begins to pump his hand with the rhythm of his thrusting. Jiashuai gasps loudly as he cums. Ropes of white land on the blanket. 

Yixing thrusts a few more time before he cums next. He moans loudly. Jiashuai face plants into the sheets while Yixing removes the used condom. Jiashuai looks like he’s ready to pass out. Yixing smiles warmly. He goes to the bathroom to fetch warm damp towels to clean up. 

When Yixing returns, sure enough Jiashuai is sleeping. 

“Hey kid, wake up.” Yixings nudges the younger man’s shoulder. 

“Nng” Jiashuai grumbles. He opens his eyes hesitantly.

“Come on, kid I have to change the sheets.” Yixing lowers down and kisses the blonde’s head. He helps him stand up. Yixing runs a damp towel down Jiashuai’s torso. He removes the stained bed sheet and replaces it with a softer purple one. He does it all in a quick manner before Jiashuai falls asleep standing. 

After he’s done he grabs the younger man’s hands and guides him to bed. The blonde is slowly falling back to sleep again. Yixing kisses the top of his head and tells him he did amazing tonight. He continues the rest of the night whispering compliments into Jiashuai’s ear. 

 

The morning after, Yixing wakes up before Jiashuai. As he yawns he looks down next to him, Jiashuai is fast asleep, one hand is on Yixing’s hip. The older man grins at the almost angelic sight. A burst of warmness fills his chest.

He turns on the shower and prepares a separate towel and toothbrush for the younger man just in case. He lays it on the bed. 

During shampooing, the sliding door of his shower opens. Jiashuai is standing there holding the towel close to his chest. 

“Do you mind if I join?” Jiashuai asks innocently. 

“It would save me water.” Yixing replies honestly. 

Jiashuai places the towel nearby and enters the shower. He sighs once the warm water hits his body. 

“Do you want to talk about last night?” Yixing asks as he washes off the shampoo. 

Jiashuai turns to him with a wicked smile. “Let’s do it afterwards, I wanna suck you off again.” 

 

After two sloppy blowjobs, and one messy makeout session the two men leave the shower drying themselves off. 

“Did you lose your job by the way?” Yixing asks apologetically.

“Yeah, but I hated it anyway, it’s no big deal.” Jiashuai brushes it off. 

Yixing pouts. “I'll make you breakfast okay, there are some clothes in my drawer. I'm sure we are the size anyway.” Yixing pulls out the first drawer and takes out boxers and a tank top. He turns to look at Jiashuai who appears rather smaller than usual. He plants a kiss on his forehead and walks out the room. 

Jiashuai stands there, he’s a little shocked at the affection Yixing is showing him. He thinks about last night and he can't help but grin widely. He covers his blushing face. Jiashuai isn’t used to all this affection. Usually after one night stands he leaves early or the girl would kick him out. He would never dare to linger on. He opens Yixing’s drawers and carefully picks a bright matching underwear and tee. He walks out of the room sliding his hand through his damp hair. He notices Yixing standing in front of the microwave. He also notices Yixing’s biceps and forearms. Jiashuai almost whines. 

When Yixing sees him, he notices how big the purple shirt looks on Jiashuai. He looks down with a blushing face. “That’s my favorite shirt. It looks good on you though.”

Jiashuai’s face reddens. “T-thanks. That tank top doesn’t look that bad on you either.” He twiddles his thumb. “So what's for breakfast?” 

“Meat Lover’s Pizza!” Yixing announces. “I slept on an empty stomach last night.” He pouts. The dent in his cheek deepening. 

Jiashuai wants to groan because he’s sort of tired of pizza but when Yixing looks that cute, he can't complain. 

Yixing serves a slice for both of them and they sit in the dining table. “Is now a good time to talk about yesterday?” He asks carefully. 

“I'm a little sore.” Jiashuai admits. “But everything,” He tries to think of a word that best describes the sex. “everything was surreal?” 

Yixing tilts his head at that. 

Jiashuai shakes his head, “It's just I had hot sex with an incredibly sexy man, who also was really caring and gentle since it was my first time? How lucky am I?” He finishes off looking at Yixing with a small smile. 

Yixing looks at the younger man for a few seconds before he bursts into laughter. 

Jiashuai pouts, “What’s so funny!” 

Yixing calms his laughter and leans forward to ruffle Jiashuai’s now dried hair. “You're really cute you know? I'm glad you liked your first time. I hope you won't be as nervous for your other times.” Yixing leans back and takes another bite of his pizza. 

Jiashuai can't help but feel some disappointment, he doesn't want some other man for his other times. He wants Yixing, and only him. He shakes his head as if to get rid of his silly desire. Yixing doesn't have time to be in a relationship with a nineteen year old. He frowns. 

Yixing notices his sudden quietness. He’s about to say something, but his doorbell suddenly rings violently. Jiashuai jumps. Yixing groans and walks to his door. The doorbell keeps ringing and Yixing yells at the door. He unlocks it and whips the door open.

“What the living fu-" Yixing begins before he’s cut off by his best friend, Lu Han.

“Yixing! Put some pants on bro! Zitao just called me, he wants to go karaoking!” Han bursts. He lets himself in and marches into the living room. “By the way sorry about last night, I got called in for another shift and I sorta needed-" Han notices the other man in the room who’s looking at him with wide eyes. 

“Am, I uh, interrupting something?” Han asks towards Yixing. 

Yixing wants to throw his slipper at the man. “Kind of.” Yixing sharply replies. He opens the door wider and points outside. 

“Right, well I'll be in the car waiting. Sorry for the disturbance.” Han nods to Jiashuai and struts himself out, he throws Yixing an apologetic look.

Yixing slams the door and groans. “Sorry kid, that was my friend Han.” He walks back to the dining table. “I hate to cut breakfast short. But if I don’t leave soon he’ll start honking his horn.” Yixing cleans up the dining table. “If you're still hungry you can take some pizza. I’m just going to put pants on.” 

“Wait you can sing?” Jiashuai asks to Yixing’s turned back. He lost his appetite ever since he thought about having sex with other people that isn't Yixing. He follows behind. 

“Yeah, on weekdays I teach a music class at the community center.” Yixing replies as he slides on sweatpants.

Jiashuai looks a little too long at how the sweatpants fit comfortably around his thighs. He snaps out of it when Yixing asks how his hair looks. Jiashuai looks up at him, Yixing runs his hand through his black hair. Jiashuai wants to run his hands through Yixing’s hair. He wants touch Yixing and hear about his stories of teaching. The younger man blushes when he realizes Yixing is now looking at him.

“Hey what's up?” Yixing asks with concern. He places two fingers under Jiashuai’s chin and lifts his head up. “You’ve been quiet recently. What’s going on baby?” 

Jiashuai heart jumps at the term of endearment. “Will I see you after today?” Jiashuai asks hastily. “That is if you want. I know you're busy and-" Jiashuai begins.

“Shh, Shh” Yixing presses his finger against Jiashuai’s lips. “I’m not doing anything later today if you want to watch some movies together?” Yixing grins childishly. His dimple deepens. 

Jiashuai nods quickly. “Can you kiss me again?” He pleads quietly. 

“You're so cute!” Yixing giggles. He ruffles Jiashuai’s hair. He grabs the back of the younger man’s head and kisses him deeply. Yixing leans back and cups Jiashuai’s face. “I have to go Jiashuai." Yixing looks around and fetches a pen from his nightstand. He grabs Jiashuai’s arm and writes his number on his skin. 

“Here, so you can call or text me.” Yixing says. He writes the last number then kisses Jiashuai’s hand while giving the younger man a wink. Jiashuai blushes and looks away.“I’ll see you later alright?” Yixing says as he heads to the living room with the younger man following him. 

“You can leave whenever you want.” Yixing taps the younger man’s nose. Yixing is standing by the door. “You look like you want to say something.” 

Jiashuai tilts his head. “Can we watch Finding Nemo tonight?” He smiles widely, teeth showing. 

Yixing pauses. “After we watch Jurassic Park! See you later baby.” He kisses the top of Jiashuai’s head and closes the door. 

Jiashuai stands in front of the closed door. After he hears a car drive away he jumps high. When he lands back down he sinks down to his knees and bursts into giggles. He looks at his arm and runs his fingers down the ink. He remembers he left his phone in his jeans. Jiashuai dashes to Yixing’s bedroom and finds his jeans bundled in the corner. He takes out his phone, ignoring the dozen of notifications and missed calls. He creates a contact for Yixing and titles it “Xingie 💕” 

 

“So you fucked your twin basically?” Han asks Yixing, he’s looking at him with a shocked face as he turns right on to a new street.

“Well, in short, yes, but that's not the point, he’s a sweet kid and I really enjoy his presence, he’s also really cu-" Yixing gets cut off by his phone buzzing. He notices it's a message from an unknown number. He unlocks his phone to read the text: 

Hey ‘Xing promise me I’ll get to hear you sing.” 

Yixing grins down at this phone. 

“Is that from the other Yixing?” Han asks. 

“I told you his name is Jiashuai!” Yixing whines. He types, “Don’t worry I’ll sing you a lullaby after a rough round of sex. ;)” Yixing hits send. 

“Whatever I'll just call you Yixing One and him Yixing Two. I can't wait to hear what Zitao says about this.” Han says. 

Yixing rolls his eyes, “I hope you choke on Minseok’s dick.” 

“What makes you think I haven't already?” Han retorts with a shit-eating grin. 

Yixing groans as he smacks Han’s arm. “Drive faster man, I have plans tonight with Jiashuai.”  
Yixing creates a contact for Jiashuai and titles it “Cutest Schoolgirl". He smiles at the name and locks his phone before sliding it back into his pocket. 

“You know I think I deserve a ‘thank you’ for canceling plans yesterday.” Han half shrugs. “I think it’s only fair-" Yixing cuts him off with a punch to his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, I hoped you liked it! Comments are always welcomed~


End file.
